Good Day, Good Night
by Frederic Marile
Summary: CRAP TITLE FTW. This is actually Pandora Hearts, Death Note, and Code Geass  because anime is the best things the Japanese ever did . Death Note and Code Geass people get stuck in the realm of Pandora Hearts. Random crap ensues. Rate and review, yopyop.
1. Day 01 Part 1

**Hi peoples. I'm doing a little experiment (SARCASM BY THE WAY) and starting another story.**

**It's anime. *gasp* And it's awesome. And it's a crossover. And it's an awesome crossover. So I hope you enjoy it. Yopyop.**

**I don't own any of the animes featured. Poypoy.**

**Let's go, then, before I explode of nominess.**

**:::::**

"How should I know?" Misa demanded. "I'm just here because your stupid suspicion and your questioning! Why should I know where we are?"

"Misa-" Light began calmly.

"And that's another thing!" Misa interrupted him. "I don't even want to be here! You're no fun to be walking around with, Ryuuzaki! It's just lame!"

"Misa-" Light tried again.

"But of course, I'm supposed to be the second Kira, so I have to stay with you, the loser, isn't that right?" Misa shouted.

"Misa!" Light cried. She quieted down. "I know we're all frustrated about this, but we have to be calm and orderly, okay?" He held Misa's hand in his own.

"Uh… Yes, of course, Light," Misa mumbled in a dreamlike fashion.

"Let's just think about this," L said in his traditional monotone. "We all woke up in the same room, and none of us remember-HEY!"

The three of them suddenly walked into a different group. L and Misa fell to the ground while Light stared at these new people.

The one on the left had very light, dusty brown hair and very cold-looking blue eyes. The one on the right had very long dark brown hair, large glasses with several cracks, and an unsettling small grin on his face. The person between them was completely different, with short blonde hair and large green eyes. He currently held a small candle.

The one on the left-whom L had rammed into-began shouting in a low, commanding voice.

"What is wrong with you?" he yelled. "Why would you run into me like that? Don't you know who I am?"

"Come to think of it…" the blonde one muttered, "who are you guys? You can't possibly be from Pandora."

"Pin-what-a?" Misa asked.

"Oy, what's wrong with you guys?" the blue-eyed one said disdainfully. "Where did you even"-

"Eliot," the one with glasses cut him off in a high but firm tone. "Don't be rude. No one wants to see you like that."

"Leo, do you ever-whatever, I'm leaving," Eliot announced.

"We'd better follow him," Leo told the blonde one.

"Sure, but… I think we need to take them with us," he explained. Turning to face L, Light, and Misa, he smiled hospitably. "I'd like you to…join us. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Light stared at him. "Oh, no, I really don't-"

"Of course we'll come with you," L cut him off.

"My name is Oz," the blonde explained. "…Vessalius."

"Nice to meet you, Oz…Vessalius," L chuckled, shaking the boy's hand. Oz narrowed his eyes and began walking in the other direction.

The number of halls Oz led them through was staggering, but eventually they came upon an official-looking brown door. At first Light thought they were being led into a wall because the walls and the door were exactly the same shade.

Once through the door, L, Light, and Misa looked around in shock. The carpet was a marvelous scarlet. The room was filled with white sofas and armchairs and wooden coffee tables. The entire space was lit by an enormous chandelier.

A tall man in a white coat and with white hair sat lollingly on one of the sofas, stuffing his face with candy. L's eyes widened.

A young girl in a violet dress and auburn hair in a ponytail sat next to him. She gazed at the visitors/prisoners and smiled at Light. Misa looked ready to dash over and tear her face off.

"Well, good evening, Oz," the white-haired man greeted him. "Eliot. Leo. And who might your friends be?"

"Stop it, hey! What-quit it! Let go of me, you moron!" shouted a new voice. Everyone turned to see another group of people coming down a different hall. Oh dear, Light thought.

The first person to emerge wore a very fancy suit with a black coat and a tie Light didn't remember the name of. The second person had sharp-looking black hair and was currently being dragged across the floor by the first.

The next pair contained a small girl with long brown hair and a fancy red dress, and a tall young man who was struggling, though far less than the first prisoner. A tall woman with yellow-green hair followed, her head hung low.

"Oh no. More visitors," the white-haired man sighed.

"What's going on?" Misa screamed.

"I don't know, but it's almost amusing," L laughed.

"Why don't we all settle down and we'll-" the ginger-haired girl requested.

"No! I hate this! Let me go! Stop it!" the black-haired prisoner shouted.

"Please, we need order! We'll get this all figured-"

"Never! This is stupid! I don't like being-" the black-haired prisoner interrupted again, but was cut off himself.

"Everyone, be quiet now!" the little girl with the red dress shrieked. Everyone immediately obeyed.

"Well, this is nice," the white-haired man remarked. "You know, we'll bother with who you are later. But I'm hungry, so why don't we eat?"

"What?" Eliot shouted. Turning to Oz, he glared. "I thought we were supposed to discuss"-he looked at L, Light, and Misa-"you know, but I guess we have to go."

"No, why don't you stay!" Oz laughed heartily. "It'll be fun!"

Light and Misa suppressed laughs while L stared at the white-haired man and his candy.

"Are you kidding me?" Eliot crowed. "As if I'm staying for dinner with that!" He pointed at the black-haired prisoner, who glared rabidly at him.

"Oh, Eliot, just for now, it can't hurt," Leo insisted. "And it sure can't get worse."

It was quickly revealed what the names of these people were. "Alice, could you pass the salt?" said the ginger-haired girl to the one in the red dress.

"Sure," Alice replied through a mouthful of pork ribs. She picked up the salt shaker and chucked it across the table in the ginger-haired girl's general direction, but hit the girl with green hair instead.

"Sorry, Sharon," Alice mumbled.

"Yes, Sharon but not me," the green-haired woman muttered, handing Sharon the salt.

After another few silent minutes, the black-haired prisoner looked over at the notebook L was using as a coaster.

_What's with this guy?_ he thought. _Why does he sit so weird? And why is he only eating that junk? And his eyes are gargantuan… And what is that notebook?_

"I like that notebook," he announced. L glanced at him.

"That brown-haired kid over there has one just like it," the black-haired prisoner continued. L closed his eyes and breathed in and out. Light stared at L for a moment, who shrugged.

"Where did you get it?" the black-haired prisoner asked.

"…At a store," L replied.

"Great. I'll have to check my local store for one."

L glared at him. "They don't really sell them."

"I see…" the black-haired prisoner said. "And not only did you just contradict yourself, but you've been stuffing your face with candy the entire meal."

"I like candy," L answered. By now the two had attracted quite a bit of attention.

"What's your name?" L asked firmly. Light stared at him again.

"Lelouch," the black-haired prisoner replied after a moment. Light smacked his forehead. "…And yours?"

L stared at him for a full fifteen seconds before looking down. "Ry-zaki," he squeaked.

"What?" Lelouch demanded.

"I don't like giving out my identity," L said quickly and quietly.

"Well, I gave you mine, it's the least you can do," Lelouch muttered. L didn't answer.

"So, Suzaku!" Lelouch shouted across the table at the brown-haired prisoner. "Isn't this food great?"

Suzaku gasped loudly, looking over at Sharon and the white-haired. "Uh… Of course. Thank you so much, sir and-"

Misa clutched his shoulder, pointed at light, and yelled, "That's my boyfriend!"

Light stared at her for a moment before dropping his face onto the table.

"Uh… I'm so happy for you," Suzaku mumbled. Misa nodded vigorously.

L looked back at Lelouch and grabbed a piece of chocolate from his plate. "Candy?" he asked, holding it up to Lelouch's face.

Lelouch smacked it out of his hand, sending it flying off the table. L looked at the candy on the floor, and then at Lelouch, and then back at the candy.

At this time, Alice, sitting next to Lelouch, began to speak. "Hello," she greeted him. He briefly waved in response.

"I like your hair," she commented, reaching out a hand to touch his head.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted, slapping her hand. She stared at him, crestfallen, and showed Oz her now-red hand. Oz patted her head.

"Do you have a pen?" L asked Lelouch. Light stared at him with wide, pleading eyes. Misa, on the other hand, looked lamely interested.

"No," Lelouch replied angrily.

"Maybe it's in that wig of yours," L said quickly, reaching for Lelouch's hair. Lelouch struck L's hand with his own and screamed, "Knock it off!"

Sharon intercepted at this point. "Everybody, sit down!" she ordered in a doleful tone.

"You shut up!" Lelouch shouted, looking away from her for some reason. He began away from the table before Oz came to save the day.

"Why don't we just sit down?" Oz said, attempting to stay calm.

"Just leave me alone!" Lelouch shoved him off and began walking again. This time the black-haired man in the suit jumped up and dashed in front of him.

"Be careful, Gil!" Oz warned him as Alice stood up as well.

"If you touch my master again," Gil said in a threatening voice, "I'll-"

"_You'll what?_" Lelouch demanded. Gil sat back down with a defeated glare at Lelouch. Lelouch looked smugly at him before sitting down himself.

A few more minutes passed by in silence. Everyone mostly calmed down. "Isn't this nice, Break?" Sharon asked sweetly. Break nodded.

As if taking this as a formal invitation to break the peace, Lelouch looked at L and said, "Why do you sit like that? You look stupid."

Suzaku groaned. Eliot, sitting between Leo and C.C., muttered, "It's not like you sit any better yourself."

Whether or not Eliot meant for these words to be heard, they were. Lelouch stood up and shouted, "Did I ask you?"

"No." Eliot didn't even look at Lelouch, but his voice didn't sound ashamed.

"Eliot, be quiet," Leo ordered.

"Why don't we just leave?" Eliot asked quietly.

"Because it's rude to leave during dinner."

"Well, that guy did," Eliot replied, pointing at Lelouch.

"Yeah, but that guy's… a numbskull," Leo replied as inaudible as possible.

Lelouch jumped out of his chair and practically over the table at Leo, yanking him out of his chair. Leo looked at him, terrified. "What did you say?" he demanded.

Eliot snatched Leo from him. "Don't touch my servant," he ordered.

Lelouch growled and shoved Eliot away before knocking Leo to the ground. Leo shrieked, and as he sat up, a wicked grin spread across Lelouch's face.

"Go upstairs and kill yourself!" he yelled. Leo stared confusedly at him.

_Oh no,_ Lelouch thought. _The stupid glasses. My Geass won't work if he has them on. No… Now everyone will think I'm crazy._

"What?" Leo cried. L looked up curiously at Lelouch, who snarled in frustration and stormed towards the brown door.

L then shouted, "What's your last name?"

Light hopped up and yelled, "Ryuuzaki! Cut it out!"

Lelouch ignored him and replied, "My name is Lelouch Lamperogue! …And you better remember it!"

Suzaku looked around and sighed. "Excuse me," he mumbled, standing up and following Lelouch. Turning around suddenly, he added, "C.C… you stay here."

The green-haired woman frowned for a moment after he left before standing up and following him.

Everything was silent for a moment before Break called, "How could we possibly forget?"

**:::::**

**And there you have it! The first chapter is finished. I want to know what you thought of it, and if you think we portrayed the characters well. Yes, I say we, because this was done by my sister, Robin Smith, as well as me. Because she's an awesome writer.**

**SO FRICKIN LOOK AT HER PROFILE NAO.**


	2. Day 01 Part 2

**Hey gaiz! Time for more awesome crossoverness! Yup yup yup!**

**Strangely enough, I still don't own anything, so just...yeah.**

**:::::**

"What was that? Just-what was that?" Suzaku and C.C. had finally found Lelouch nursing his hate in one of the far corners and were now reprimanding him for his "performance" at the table.

"They irritated me," Lelouch sniffed simply. "Don't act as though nothing makes you mad."

"Look, I know this is confusing and strange," Suzaku agreed, "but it doesn't give you the right to yell at everybody. And I doesn't make it okay for you to embarrass me in front of nobles!"

"What's so great about nobles?" Lelouch asked with a sneer.

"That is not the point!" Suzaku shouted. "The point it that everyone down there hates us now, thanks to you!"

"Yes, because everybody always loved me back home," Lelouch replied sarcastically.

"My head hurts," C.C. complained.

"I'll ask Break and Sharon for some medicine later," Suzaku told her. "Meanwhile, you have to go apologize, Lelouch!"

"And why is that?" Lelouch asked, finally standing up and folding his arms.

Suzaku began walking in the other direction with his arms raised in a questioning fashion. "Just because you do," he replied, at a loss for a better answer. "Just because I said so."

"Fine, I'll make the poor rich people happy," Lelouch gave in. "It's not like I have much to lose."

"What an attitude," C.C. said, her voice dripping with acrimony. "Besides, that weirdo Break said that he would want to be finding out who we were after dinner, so it's not like we can decide not to go back downstairs."

"I don't want to introduce myself to them," Lelouch whined.

"Says the guy who formally gave out his full name to the entire table," Suzaku argued bitterly. "You won't have to say much-beyond 'I'm sorry,' of course."

So the three of them made their way back to the main room, where everyone else had already gathered. "Oh look, it's the supporting cast!" remarked a voice from out of nowhere. Lelouch looked around for the source of the voice and saw a small blue doll on Break's shoulder that seemed to be snickering.

"Don't label our guests like that, Emily," Break chuckled. "Even if they _are_ the supporting cast."

"Isn't it nice to see you back again," Sharon said with a fake smile. Break frowned at her and then at the returning visitors.

"Well, we won't learn who you all are or why you're here by just standing around," he decided. "And I'd really love to get that out of the way, because honestly, you people are odd. We'll start with you three." He pointed at L, Light, and Misa.

Light stepped to the front of the group. "My name is Light Yagami," he explained. "I come from Tokyo."

Oz glanced at Alice and Gil, who returned the confused stare. Break smiled bewilderedly, and Sharon blinked furiously. On the other hand, Lelouch, Suzaku, and C.C. looked understandingly at them but didn't react as the others had.

"Tokyo," Lelouch echoed mockingly. "How fancy of them." Suzaku shot him a glare.

"Tokyo?" Break repeated. "I see… And the rest of you?"

Misa stepped forward and waved. "I'm Misa Amane!" she giggled. "And I'm a model! But I'm sure you've seen me. You've seen me, right?"

L coughed impatiently to get her to shut up, and quickly regretted it. Seeing as he couldn't get anyone else to go before him, he sighed. "My name is… Ryuuzaki," he told everyone, "but I just go by L."

Oz piped up at this revelation. "Does L stand for anything? Is that a business name or something? Because I think it sounds interesting."

"No, it's nothing," L answered quickly. "It's just a nickname, nothing else." Oz stared bewilderedly at him.

Break sighed and stood up, stretching. He then turned towards the other visitors. "And what about you?"

Suzaku smiled slightly. "I am Suzaku Kururugi, Holy Britannian Knight. I am also from Japan."

The confused frowns returned to the faces of the members of Pandora. Before they could speak, however, C.C. cleared her throat. "I am C.C.," she explained briefly.

"And don't you have something to say as well, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked his friend with a commanding expression.

Lelouch stared at the floor for a moment, obviously unwilling to shame himself in front of people he didn't even know. "I apologize for some of my comments that were-"

"Rude? Inappropriate? Unnecessary?" Eliot threw in.

"I was going for unartful," Lelouch snapped. "And what about you people? I think after introducing ourselves, we deserve to know who you are."

Break's smile dropped immediately. "Why would we do that? We're the ones who live here. You're the foreigners."

"Then why did _we_ tell you who we are?" Misa demanded with fear in her voice.

"She's right," Light agreed. "I think it's only fair that we should know."

"Besides, it's polite anyway," C.C. continued emotionlessly.

"So why-" Lelouch began with slits for eyes.

"They're ganging up on us!" Alice hissed. Oz glared at her and put a finger to her mouth. She opened her mouth again and he jerked it away, thoroughly expecting her bite it.

"Fine, we'll tell you who we are," Break sighed. "My name is Xerxes Break."

"I am Sharon Rainsworth," Sharon said with a smile.

"My name is Gilbert Nightray," Gil explained.

"And I'm his brother, Eliot." Eliot's eyes suddenly narrowed. "I'm the heir to the Nightray throne as well."

Leo sighed and looked away. "I'm just Leo," he said quietly.

"I'm Alice," the girl almost laughed.

"Happy?" Break asked angrily. Sharon looked at him with a confused expression.

"Absolutely thrilled," Lelouch muttered, garnering a glare from Suzaku.

"Then I suppose you may all stay here until we can figure out a way to get you home," Break decided. "Choose any unoccupied rooms you want."

Eliot turned to look at Oz. "We should probably get going."

"Why don't you stay the night?" Oz asked.

"Because we don't want to," Eliot replied bluntly, grabbing Leo's arm and starting for the door. "I hope you don't have a problem with me leaving the place where idiotic people have just magically appeared out of nowhere."

"Well, _this_ has been quite a trip. So…interesting," Lelouch commented, staring at Sharon and Break. Break stood up with an infuriated expression and was about to open his mouth before Sharon tugged on his hand. He looked down at her and nodded understandingly, sitting back down but still glaring at Lelouch.

"Must you always be this persistent about everything?" Leo murmured offhandedly. Lelouch stared at the ceiling and started for Leo and Eliot. Halfway there, he remembered the slight fact that nobody liked him. _I probably shouldn't start something again,_ he thought bitterly. He stood there with a blank expression for a few more seconds before storming upstairs. Suzaku and C.C. followed him.

"This Lelouch character is quite interesting," Gilbert remarked.

"I suppose so," Oz mumbled. "But he's so…abrasive. And kind of self-important. I wouldn't want to be his friends-or really make eye contact with him for that matter."

"You think so?" Alice asked. "I think he's rather nice and funny."

Oz and Gil stared at her. She whistled and strolled in the other direction.

Light stood, staring after Eliot and Leo for a moment. "I'll be right back, Misa," he said quietly before dashing after them.

"But what am I supposed to do while you wait?" Misa cried after him. "There are scary people here!"

Break laughed rather loudly at this remark. "L will keep you company!" Light called behind his shoulder.

Meanwhile, L was walking off with Break's candy dish, trying to look inconspicuous.

Hearing him approach, Eliot turned around and glanced at Light with Leo still in tow. "What do _you_ want?"

"Nothing, really," Light answered. Eliot let go of Leo and turned away again, his arms crossed.

"So, you're Leo, right?" Light asked dumbly. Leo frowned and began dusting off his hair and vest.

"Are you okay?" Light continued. "You seem to have been really broken by that Lelouch guy."

Leo didn't respond, but Light got the awkward feeling that he was rolling his eyes.

"I just wanted to know if anything was broken after that," Light explained. "That Lelouch brat shoved you pretty hard."

Leo turned to stare off in another direction. Light sighed.

"I was just wondering," Light continued. "So are you feeling okay, then? It's nothing personal, I just want to know."

Leo still refused to give any sort of confirmation that he was even listening. "Are you okay?" Light repeated, quite loudly. "I just want to…" He trailed off. "You know, I just want to know if you're feeling-and why aren't you talking to me?"

Everybody turned to stare at him. Sharon looked particularly tense. "Light, is something wrong?" Misa asked with wide eyes. "You're not hurt, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Light grumbled.

"I'm really not in the mood to speak to anyone right now," Leo murmured. "I don't mean to be rude, I just don't feel like talking."

"That doesn't make sense," Light said quietly. "You've just been attacked, I thought you'd want someone to comfort you."

"Maybe that's how _you_ think," Leo replied with an expression Light could barely read. Of course, the glasses had a lot to do with that, but Light thought he could detect the most miniscule hint of a smile on his face. "But in case you didn't know, not everyone is the same."

"I'm…sorry?" Light said confusedly.

"If you'll excuse us," Eliot almost shouted, yanking Leo out the door with him.

Light closed his eyes and breathed impatiently in and out. "Look, I'm just trying to make sure you're all right," he explained. "I don't know why you have something against that-or why you don't want to stay."

At this moment, Break walked up behind Light and waved. "He's right," he said, startling Light, who hadn't seen him. "Maybe you should stay, just for tonight. I know you two and Oz had important things to discuss that you weren't able to-"

"Courtesy of none other than yourself," Eliot snarled.

Break completely ignored him. "If you just stay for tonight, you'll be able to speak with him tomorrow, correct? I know what you need to discuss is important, so you can catch up on whatever you need to tomorrow while it's still light out. And maybe-" He smirked-"a few of us can get to sleep at a semi-regular hour."

Bombarded by Break's admittedly unbeatable logic, Eliot gave in. "Fine, we'll stay. Leo, come with me and we'll find a room."

As he trudged away with his servant in tow, Break continued to smile. "We should all probably get to bed," he decided, looking right at Light. "We'll need all the rest we can get if we're going to figure out some way to help you out of here."

Light stared confusedly after him as he walked leisurely in the other direction and added, "And trust me, we _will_ be getting you out of here."

**:::::**

**O yay! Yay O! Aoyy! Or something like that. Tell me what you thought and I'll be back at some point.**


	3. Day 02 Part 1

**Yey more chapater! Yes I meant chapater! It's better than cheeapter anyway.**

**So I don't own the animes featured, let's get a move-on.**

**:::::**

Lelouch trudged down the halls of Pandora, his arms crossed and his head hung low. He nibbled on the chocolate truffle he had discovered under his pillow that morning. It was disgusting-to him, dark chocolate was a crime-but it would melt if he left it there.

Lelouch had slept horribly, getting approximately two hours of actual rest, and during those he had had nightmares about his "hosts." If only he could find a way to get out of this place. That fruitcake Xerxes was stupid; he'd never find them a way.

Eventually he stopped walking and sighed. Where was L rooming again? He had to find out about that notebook one way or another. No regular store-bought notebook had Death Note on the front.

At about that second, the door to his right, marked 245, opened. He jumped to the side and spun around to see L coming out. Lelouch grinned. L blinked a few times before retreating quickly inside and attempting to shut the door. Lelouch put his foot between the door and the wall to stop it from closing and invited himself in.

"What do you want, Mr. Lamperouge?" L asked irritably. "I was about to get lunch."

"Oh, I don't want a lot," Lelouch replied, an innocently amiable look on his face. "Honestly, I really only wanted to say hello."

"Greeting made," L answered. "Now if you would-"

"No, wait," Lelouch moved in front of his door, his face assuming a sugary smile and slightly closed eyes. "I just realized something. I said sorry to Break and Sharon and everyone last night-"

"Which you did remarkably unprompted," L interrupted with an interrogating look. Lelouch stared at him for a moment before chuckling nervously.

"Yes, of course," answered before the persuasive, beckoning expression returned to his face. "But I never apologized to you. You specifically, I mean. And I should have, because I realized I was more rude to you than anybody else."

"Exactly, and you're not the type who apologizes often," L cut in. "In a psychological sense, that isn't you."

Lelouch furrowed his eyebrows. "And just what do you mean by that? Are you trying to psyche me out of are you just good at breaking down people's personalities?" he asked. L grinned. Lelouch, catching himself before he could start an argument, stared speaking calmly.

"So I just wanted to say sorry to you," he explained. "Could you forgive me, or-"

"Just quit it with the innocent, moping attitude," L interrupted him once again. "I don't know how stupid your friends are, but I see right through it. You speak completely unnaturally when you act like that."

After this he walked over to the yellow-and-white striped couch and unwrapped a piece of candy as he sat down. Lelouch followed him, also sitting. L stared at him; he was indeed sitting a little too close for comfort. "You really do like your candy," he noted softly. "I also noticed that last night."

L blinked a few times, wary of where this conversation was going. "That reminds me…" Lelouch continued, leaning towards L with a small inviting sigh. "That notebook you were using as a coaster…what was it?"

L breathed in and out slowly. "Why do you care?"

"I just want to know," Lelouch answered tranquilly, still moving slightly. "Just curious, you know."

"I see…" L replied, still eating the piece of candy. "But I'd rather not talk to someone else about it."

"What's it, then?" Lelouch drawled, putting a hand on L's shoulder. "A _diary?_ Because I think that would be just adorable."

"No, it's not a diary," L answered, agitated. "It's just…"

At this point Break and Sharon strolled down the hall and heard voices coming from Room 245. Stopping and opening the door slightly, they saw the conversation continue:

"It's okay, you can tell _me,_" Lelouch assured him, his warm smile never fading. He blinked appealingly a few times and ran his hand down L's arm, and L had to lay his head on the arm of the couch to avoid colliding heads with Lelouch. The black-haired man's eyes glistened and his calming face was definitely making L nervous.

"That…prostitute," Sharon whispered with wide eyes. Break simply chuckled and bobbed his head up and down.

L closed his eyes for a few moments before answering. "But like I said. I don't care to tell other people. I mean…Why don't you go ask Light? He's the one to tell you about it. He's just two doors down."

Lelouch decided it wasn't worth using Geass at this point. "Well then, thanks," he replied despondently. "Have a nice day."

L stared apprehensively after Lelouch as the taller man left the suite. Sharon and Break cleared out of the way so as not to be seen as Lelouch made his way two suites down the hall. Afterwards they decided seeing Lelouch make a fool of himself wasn't worth the risk of being caught.

Lelouch knocked gingerly on the door and started tapping his foot. Eventually the door opened and Light stood there, gazing cautiously at him.

"Good morning," Light greeted him. "I suppose that-and you're coming inside."

Without waiting for a complete invitation, Lelouch pushed past him and stood in the middle of the living room. "Good morning to you as well," he answered with a soothing grin not dissimilar to the one he had worn with L.

"What do you need?" Light asked. "And can you make it fast? I was planning on taking Misa to luch with me."

"Nothing much," Lelouch answered, taking a few steps toward Light and offering his hand. "I'd just like to say hi…and also sorry for how I acted towards you and your friends last night. I realized I hadn't said sorry to you, but I should have, and I understand that. So…I'm sorry."

"Is that all?" Light asked with a tone of surprise but also of suspicion.

"Sure," Lelouch replied softly, taking Light's hand and smiling like his face was going to break. _Just pile it on a little more and when I ask about the notebook he'll crack,_ he thought. "And I do hope you can forgive me. See, I really didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings, but everyone tells me I can have a big mouth sometimes."

"Well, I can see how that would happen," Light agreed, gulping. Lelouch grinned even wider and asked with a dripping-honey voice:

"So are we friends?"

Light looked unsure and slightly scared, but eventually nodded. "I guess we are. Sit down, I guess. I'll get some coffee. I always have a fresh pot with me, no matter where I am."

"I thought you were taking your girlfriend to breakfast," Lelouch reminded him, though he sat at the couch knowing full well the answer Light was going to give.

"Misa'll be okay," he decided, pouring two mugs of black coffee and sitting down next to Lelouch. "So. Anything you want to talk about, Lelouch?"

"Not a lot, really," Lelouch answered sweetly as he put an arm around Light's shoulder, taking a sip of his coffee. He hated coffee really, and this was especially disgusting, but he had to make Light feel comfortable. "This is delicious. Normally I don't care for coffee, but this is…wonderful. What do you put in it?"

Light smiled. "Oh, nothing, just a little bit of cinnamon and peppermint. A little secret recipe of mine. L and Misa enjoy it."

"Agreed." Lelouch was aware that he was lying through his teeth, but resisting the urge to gag currently superceded honesty. "You must be an excellent cook."

"A little bit, I suppose," Light admitted, blushing. Lelouch was glad Light held himself in high esteem, because it increased the magnitude of the compliments infinitely. Lelouch could almost see him melting under all the praise. Just a little farther and Lelouch as good as had the notebook.

"I mean, Suzaku and C.C. say I'm decent, but I've never been able to make coffee, let alone make it _this well,_" Lelouch added, moving his hand slowly downwards. Light chuckled, embarrassed but excited.

"You know, your company is nicer than I thought it would be," Light noted. Lelouch smiled even wider if that was possible.

"And again, I'm sorry about the way I acted at dinner," Lelouch repeated, leaning softly against Light. He realized his right hand, the one currently directly above Light's waist, was asleep. "Speaking of which…" He figured now was as good a time as any. "I've been thinking about something. I actually wanted to ask about that notebook you and L carry around. I understand you both have one."

Light's eyes flickered confusedly. "You mean like the one L used as a coaster? What do you want to know about it? It's just a regular old book…"

"I'm just wondering," Lelouch replied, using his free hand to brush Light's cheek. This particular persuasion tactic didn't work as well with Light, as he was quite taller than L. But he figured he could still make it work.

"Well, I don't want to say anything about it, really," Light interrupted him, though he sounded uncertain about what he was saying. Lelouch frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked sweetly, putting his head up against Light's so that their hair touched. "It's just _killing_ me, you know. And whatever it is, I won't tell anyone, I promise. You can trust me, can't you?"

"I guess I can," Light answered heavily. "I mean, you're nice and all, but I really shouldn't tell anybody."

"But we're friends," Lelouch reminded him, and though he was getting increasingly impatient, he didn't want it to show in his voice.

"I just can't, I'm sorry," Light replied hopelessly.

Lelouch was done at this point. He'd piled it on all right, but now Light was just being stubborn. "Fine," he sighed theatrically, opening his eyes wide, "I'll just learn the old-fashioned way. I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you: _tell me what that notebook is that you and L have._"

As he spoke, a red, bird-shaped, translucent, ghost-like figure formed in his eye, flying towards Light and into his own retinas. Light didn't have long to ponder what it was, for as soon as it disappeared into his eye, his mind cleared completely.

"It's called the Death Note," he explained emotionlessly.

"Well, I might have known that," Lelouch murmured. "So what does it do?"

"If you write somebody's name in it, they'll die," Light replied. Lelouch's eyes widened.

"What?" he said to himself. "How's that possible…Okay then."

He blinked, almost decidedly, and the birds in both their eyes dissipated. "Thanks for the conversation," he said gratefully, smiling again.

"What? But-okay…" Light answered. "Goodbye, then."

Lelouch nodded and left the suite. He had to get that notebook, but there was no way Light would just give it to him. He supposed that was with good reason, considering he had already made himself a public enemy. It was only natural that Light would still be suspicious of him. _Why didn't I just tell him to give to me when I had control?_ He silently demanded.

Light stared out the door after him and sighed. What was with that guy? As nice and kiss-up-y as he was, he really was a headcase. He turned around towards his bedroom and grabbed a jacket-

**:::::**

Lelouch stopped dead in his tracks and stared down the hall. A scream, emanating from one of the suites behind him. That meant it had to be from L, Light, or Misa. But it had been a male scream, he decided.

Normally Lelouch would have kept walking, but the fact that he had just left Light's room determined him to investigate. So he dashed back down the hall and through the still open door.

A very gruesome sight met him. Light lay sprawled on the floor; his limbs twisted in odd directions. A jacket rested over his head-or in this case, where his head should probably have been. In reality, his neck was the highest part on his body at this particular moment.

Lelouch himself could only stare in horror at the spectacle before him, but the real hysteria began when L and Misa dashed into the room. Misa immediately began to shriek. L kept attempting to speak, but nothing happened.

Eventually the hysteria began to be contained when yet another group entered. Lelouch recognized Oz, the annoying man-handler, Alice, the freak who had tried to touch his hair, and Gil, the "protector" with out a spine. After observing the situation, Oz sent Alice to comfort Misa and Gil for help. _Great, because we still don't have enough people in this room yet,_ Lelouch.

Unfortunately, Misa was having trouble calming down, and Alice wasn't very good at comforting anyway. "It's, um…It's gonna be okay…" the Chain mumbled. "I, uh…know how you feel?" Looking at Oz for help, she mouthed, "What am I supposed to do?"

Oz sighed, joining the two girls and grabbing Misa by the shoulders. "Listen, Misa, I know what's it like to lose someone you love, but we're going to be okay, because we'll find who did this to Light, okay?"

At these words, Misa brightened up. "Thanks, Oz," she acknowledged him, hugging him tightly. Alice stepped in between the two.

"That's my manservant," she growled. Misa flicked her on the side of the head. At this moment, Gil returned with Break and Sharon in tow.

"Greetings," Sharon said to everyone. "I suppose you're having a nice morning?"

"Well, we _were,_" L cried, pointing at Light. Sharon followed his finger and instantly fainted. Break rolled his eyes and ordered Alice to assist him in taking Light downstairs. Alice initially refused but soon figured it wasn't worth the trouble.

Like a wedding procession, everybody slowly followed Break and Alice to the lobby. Lelouch figured L had told somebody that he'd been in Light's room directly previous to the incident, and now everybody was staring at Lelouch.

"Well…" Break mused after Light was laid down on a small bed, "I suppose we have to find out who did this, don't we?"

Everybody hesitantly agreed.

"But in the meantime," Break continued, looking at the clock, "it's getting late."

"It's only four in the afternoon," Oz told him. "It isn't really late at all."

"But I haven't eaten today," Break argued. "I say we have dinner right away, what do you say?"

Everybody stared at him, wondering how he could possibly raise such a suggestion, considering how "well" dinner had gone last time. Eventually C.C. piped up. "I'm hungry as well," she explained. "I think it's a great idea."

"See you!" Eliot called from in front of the door, dragging Leo towards it. _That Leo kid's not that strong, is he?_ Lelouch thought with a smirk, noting that for all Leo's struggling and pulling, he couldn't even slightly slow Eliot down.

"No, why don't you stay again?" Misa asked. Eliot and Leo stared at her for several seconds.

"She's right, you know," Break agreed. "You don't have to leave. You're honestly welcome _anytime you like._"

"Yes _however,_ you people give me nightmares," Eliot replied, still tugging on his servant.

"I thought Glen gave you nightmares," Leo retorted matter-of-factly, finally giving up and walking behind his master, though Eliot didn't let go of his hand.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Sharon requested, but at this point it was actually more of an order. Eliot stood for a moment before grumbling and making his and Leo's way back to the group.

"Oh, great, we get to do this _again,_" Lelouch said with a sarcastic excitement. "Sure hope we don't have to compete with a circus."

**:::::**

**There we go! 'Nother chapter done! Ooh evil person killer ooh! Tell me what you thought and I'll**

**See ya!**


End file.
